londonbusesfandomcom-20200223-history
London Buses route 410
History 29 August 1998: New single-deck route, Norwood Junction to Wallington via Davidson Road, East Croydon, West Croydon, Reeves Corner, Waddon, Beddington and Wallington Green. This route replaced route 412 between Norwood Junction and West Croydon, and route 400 between West Croydon and Wallington. Operated by Arriva London. 24 June 2000: Extended from Norwood Junction via Auckland Road to Crystal Palace, replacing route 361. 30 August 2003: Converted to low-floor operation. Operators Route 410 has been operated by the following companies: *Arriva London: 29 August 1998-present Garages Route 410 has been operated from the following garages: *Norwood (N): 29 August 1998-23 June 2000 *Croydon (TC): 24 June 2000-31 August 2001 *Beddington Farm (CN): 1 September 2001-30 March 2012 *Thornton Heath (TH): 31 March 2012-present Route descripton (list of stops served) Route departing Crystal Palace Possible interchanges are listed in brackets, with routes that are a short distance away denoted with an asterisk (*) * Crystal Palace Bus Station (3, 122, 157, 202, 227, 322, 358, 363, 417, 450, 931) * Crystal Palace Park (249, 432) * Crystal Palace Station (157, 358, London Overground, Southern) * Hamlet Road * Belvedere Road * Harris City Academy * Cantley Gardens * The Vicarage * Acorn Gardens * Cypress Road * Woodvale Avenue * Lancaster Road * Southern Avenue * Stanley Hall (196) * Portland Road / Norwood Junction Station (130, 197, 312, London Overground, Southern) * Harrington Road * South Norwood Leisure Centre * Croydon Arena (130, 312) * Sutton Gardens * Christie Drive * Towpath Way * Brampton Road * Davidson Road * Stretton Road * Alexandra Place * Lower Addiscombe Road / Davidson Road (289, 689) * Leslie Grove (197, 312, 367) * Cross Road * Addiscombe Road (for faster route to East Croydon Station) * East Croydon Station (64, 119, 194, 197, 198, 312, 466, T33, X26, Trams 1-4, Southern, Thameslink) * Whitgift Centre (50, 60, 64, 75, 109, 154, 166, 194, 198, 250, 264, 367, 403, 405, 407, 412, 455, 468, T33) * Ruskin Road (for West Croydon Station) (157, London Overground, Southern) * Church Street Tram Stop (Trams 1-4) * Rectory Grove (264) * Waddon New Road / Waddon Road (157) * Vicarage Road / Wandle Park Tram Stop (455, Tram 3, Tram 4) * Purley Way / Waddon Road (289, 663) * Purley Way / Waddon Station (119*, 154*, 157*, Southern) * Lavington Road * Croydon Road / Plough Lane (455*) * Church Road (463, 633) * The Holt * Wallington County Grammar School (612) * Croydon Road / Wallington Green (151*, 407, X26) * Queens Road * Wallington Station / Manor Road (127, 157, 455*, 463, 612, 627, 633, S4, Southern) * Beddington Gardens * Shotfield (151, 154*) Route departing Wallington * Shotfield (151, 154*) * Wallington Town Centre (127, 157, 455, 463, 612, 627, 633, S4) * Wallington Station (Southern) * Queens Road (151) * Croydon Road / Wallington Green (407, X26) * The Holt * Church Road * Guy Road (463) * Croydon Road / Plough Lane (455*) * Lavington Road * Purley Way / Waddon Station (119*, 154*, 157*, Southern) * Alton Road (289, 663) * Courtney Road (455) * Vicarage Road / Wandle Park Tram Stop (Tram 3, Tram 4) * Rectory Grove (157) * Reeves Corner (264) * Tamworth Road / Centrale Tram Stop (Trams 1-4) * Ruskin Road (for West Croydon Station) (60*, 64*, 109*, 198*, 250*, 289*, London Overground, Southern) * Poplar Walk (50*, 75*, 157, 289, 468*, X68*) * Whitgift Centre (60, 154, 166, 194, 367, 403, 405, 412, 468, 689, T33) * Dingwall Road / East Croydon Station (64, 119*, 194, 198, 466*, T33, X26, Trams 1-4, Southern) * Cherry Orchard Road / East Croydon Station (197, 312) * Cross Road * Leslie Grove (197, 312, 367, 689) * Alexandra Place (289*) * Stretton Road * Davidson Road * Brampton Road * Towpath Way * Christie Drive * Sutton Gardens * Norwood Junction Station (130, 197, 312, London Overground, Southern) * Stanley Hall (196) * Southern Avenue * Lancaster Road * Howden Road * Cypress Road * Auckland Rise * Cantley Gardens * Harris City Academy * Belvedere Road * Hamlet Road * Crystal Palace Station (157, 249, 358, 432, London Overground, Southern) * Anerley Hill / Crystal Palace * Crystal Palace (3, 122, 202, 227, 322, 363, 417, 931) Route record (list of roads traversed) Route departing Crystal Palace Crystal Palace Bus Station, Crystal Palace Parade, Anerley Hill, Anerley Road, Hamlet Road, Maberley Road, Sylvan Road, Auckland Road, Lancaster Road, Southern Avenue, South Norwood Hill, South Norwood High Street, Selhurst Road, Tennison Road, Davidson Road, Christie Drive, Davidson Road, Towpath Way, Davidson Road, Lower Addiscombe Road, Cherry Orchard Road, Addiscombe Grove, George Street, Wellesley Road, Station Road, Tamworth Road, Drummond Road, Church Street, Reeves Corner, Cairo New Road, Waddon New Road, Waddon Road, Purley Way, Croydon Road, Manor Road, Beddington Gardens, Shotfield Route departing Wallington Shotfield, Stanley Park Road, Woodcote Road, Manor Road, Croydon Road, Purley Way, Waddon Road, Waddon New Road, Rectory Grove, Roman Way, Reeves Corner, Tamworth Road, North End, Poplar Walk, Wellesley Road, Lansdowne Road, Dingwall Road, George Street, Addiscombe Grove, Cherry Orchard Road, Lower Addiscombe Road, Davidson Road, Towpath Way, Davidson Road, Christie Drive, Davidson Road, Tennison Road, Selhurst Road, South Norwood High Street, South Norwood Hill, Southern Avenue, Lancaster Road, Auckland Road, Sylvan Road, Maberley Road, Hamlet Road, Anerley Road, Anerley Hill, Crystal Palace Parade Timetable information First bus from Crystal Palace: 0510 (0615 Sundays) First bus from Wallington: 0515 (0615 Sundays) Last bus from Crystal Palace: 0030 Last bus from Wallington: 0031 Links Current timetable Current route map Zenfolio photo gallery Timetable graveyard Performance report (PDF file) Category:Arriva London Category:Norwood (N) Category:Croydon (TC) Category:Beddington Farm (CN) Category:Thornton Heath (TH) Category:Buses serving Crystal Palace Category:Buses serving South Norwood Category:Buses serving Croydon Category:Buses serving Waddon Category:Buses serving Beddington Category:Buses serving Wallington Category:Buses serving London Borough of Bromley Category:Buses serving London Borough of Croydon Category:Buses serving London Borough of Sutton Category:Routes started in 1998